


Better

by waitingforyouonce



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of sneaking around with Damon, Bonnie wants a real relationship, but when she decides to tell Damon she overhears him pledging his love to Elena. Hurt and angry, Bonnie turns to Stefan and the two engage in a revenge affair that turns into something more. When Damon finds out he realizes that he made a mistake and soon Bonnie has a big choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sex is the last thing Damon should be thinking while he and Bonnie are attempting to come up with a plan to force the vampire hunter out of town, but here he is. It had been a shock three months ago when they had one of their usual arguments and ended up having sex. The sex had been off the charts so instead of pretending it never happened they decided to turn it into a friend's with benefits situation. No one knows about them, in fact other than the hot sex, their combative relationship has remained mostly the same in every other way. At least when they around the others. When they are by themselves however, all he his attention is focused on Bonnie. Even now he can't seem to keep his mind on anything except Bonnie's lips, her breasts, her snatch…

One second Bonnie is pacing back and forth in front of Damon while she goes over their plan one more time and the next he's grabbing her and dragging her into a hot kiss. "Damon?" Bonnie breaks the kiss and looks at him in surprise. "Not that I'm not enjoying this," She adds rolling her eyes when he grins smugly at her. "But shouldn't we be focused on getting Connor out town?"

Damon lifts his shirt over his head and pulls her flush against him. "I'd rather focus on getting inside of you." He makes his point by grinding himself into her hips.

Turned on, Bonnie glances down at his crotch before reaching out to unbuckle his belt. She wastes no time pushing his jeans and underwear down his legs, letting them pool at his ankles. His erection springs free and before she can drop down to her knees, he steps out of his jeans and captures her lips with his.

A gasp escapes her lips when her shirt is suddenly pulled over her head and he starts unclasping her bra. Once her breasts are free, he pulls away from her lips so he can capture one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. She screams his name as he swirls his tongue around it and quickly slides her hand down his torso. "I need you to fuck me, Damon," she demands breathlessly as she wraps her hand around his hard cock and squeezes.

The next time she blinks she's lying on his mattress and he's unbuttoning her jeans and dragging them as well as her panties down her legs. She spreads her legs, the tension in her rising as he glances down at her wet folds.

He doesn't blink as he reaches between her legs and rubs her outer lips. His nostrils flair as his fingers become coated in her arousal. He grazes her clit and he watches intently as her eyes close and her face becomes contorted in pleasure.

"Damon, please."

Those words go straight to his cock and though he wants to give into her pleas, he needs to taste her first. So instead of pushing inside of her like his dick is telling him to, he begins sliding down her body, leaving kisses along the way. Once he is eye level with her pussy, he places one hand on her stomach and the other on her hip to keep her in place. It's a good thing he does because the moment he lowers his head and starts lapping at her pussy, her hips start to move involuntarily.

He licks her from top to bottom several times before wrapping his tongue around her clit. He grins when she tightens her legs around his head and grabs onto his hair in effort to pull him closer. He continues licking and sucking for a while before sliding a finger inside of her. He grunts when her pussy clenches tightly around the digit, his mind fantasizing about her clenching around his cock that way. He decides to make his fantasies a reality by pulling his mouth and fingers away from her, grabbing her by the hips and making her straddle him.

Bonnie gasps at the new position, but wastes no time lifting her hips so she can she gently guide him inside of her. "Oh," she moans the second he's buried to the hilt. She closes her eyes as they begin a slow pace, him raising her up until just the head of his penis remains before slowly pushing her back down.

He does this over and over until beads of sweat start to appear on her skin. As good as this feels, he wants to be deeper inside of her so he pulls out so he can change their positioning. His cock pulsates rapidly, clearly upset about being denied Bonnie's wet heat, but he ignores it and rises to his knees.

Bonnie growls at the sudden loss of contact, her inner muscles clenching around nothing, clearly eager for him to be back inside of her. Goosebumps appear when he shifts behind her and grabs her hips to steady her just before plunging back inside of her. "Shit!" she hisses as he slides in deeper than he had been a few moments ago.

The moment he starts thrusting, her arms start to tremble so she's thankful when he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her up so her back his pressed against his chest. When she realizes that she's still feeling a little shaky, she drapes one of arms around his neck. The move is a good one because it also manages to get him closer.

Male grunts fill the air as Damon pounds into her increasingly wet folds. The smell of her blood hits is nostrils and the urge to drink from her fills his brain. He decides to ignore the urge to sink his fangs into her neck and grabs a breast instead. He squeezes it in his hand before holding it to his mouth. He can feel his fangs come out as he begins to bite at her flesh, but he is careful not to draw blood.

Bonnie moans when he slides his free hand between their bodies and starts teasing her clit with his fingers. Frustration hits her when it becomes clear he won't come in direct contact with the hardened bud, so she covers his hand with hers and using his hand to play with herself. That's all it takes for her to erupt and within then she's clenching tightly around his cock as she soaks him with her arousal.

She barely has a chance to blink before Damon pulls out of her, flips on her back and moves his head between her thighs. All she can think is that she's never felt anything like this before. Sure she's had sex, good sex even, but with Damon it feels so good she feels as though she could die from the amount of pleasure he's bringing her.

Damon pushes his tongue into her dripping wet pussy, licking and sucking up her essence like a starved man. He groans when his erection presses painfully against the mattress, but he's enjoying the taste of her too much to really care.

Tension builds between and soon any control that Bonnie maintained is lost. Blindly, she grabs at his sweat dampened hair and bucks her hips against his mouth. "ohhhhhhhh," Her climax comes hard and fast, causing her body to lift off the bed.

To an outsider she probably looks silly with her back arched, her feet flat on the bed, while her lower half is pressed against his face. Yet all she can focus on his the wave of ecstasy that is flowing through her body.

Despite how intense her release is Damon manages to keep his mouth attached to her, eagerly lapping up the come dripping out of her body. Once he has his fill, he crawls back up her body and pushes his aching erection back inside of her. He gives himself a few moments to get settled before he starts moving. Without missing a beat, he slides his hands down to her legs so he can wrap them around his back. He begins plunging in and out of her, working his hips in a steady rhythm.

For a second, Bonnie had been worried that after two orgasms, she would be too tired to continue, but the way her pussy clenches around Damon's cock is proving otherwise. Still she allows him to take over, hanging on as he slams harder and faster inside of her.

Damon glances down when Bonnie suddenly lets out a loud moan and he grins when he realizes that he found that special spot that always gets her riled up. As he speeds up, her breath slows down and her nails dig into his back. Seconds later she comes, once again flooding his cock with arousal. Her walls clench around him repeatedly and he continues thrusting into her, until he finally shoots his load inside her. It's so intense his vision goes white and he begins to tremble uncontrollably.

Vampire stamina aside he should be exhausted, but when he comes down from his high, his cock is still completely hard inside of her. He's finding that when it comes to Bonnie he can't help wanting her as often as possible. In fact he is just about to try for another round when their phones start to ring simultaneously; interrupting the lusty haze they are immersed in.

Neither has to see who's calling to know calling; he's supposed to be meeting Alaric for a drink while she's hanging out with Caroline and Elena. Although it's the last thing either of them wants to do, they know that it's time for them to get back to reality of their lives.

Damon sighs as he rolls off of Bonnie, watching as she climbs out of bed to search for her clothes. He sees the bite mark on her left breast and he expects her to comment on it. When she continues to stay silent, he decides to prompt her. "So..Witchy, you really have nothing to stay?" he inadvertently licks his lips as she slips on her panties.

"Well I would tell you how amazing that was, but your head is already too big as it is." She grins when his eyebrows wiggle in the cocky way of his. At one point it would have annoyed her, but now she finds it kind of endearing.

"Can you really call it having a big head when it's all true?" He smirks as he saunters over to his closet and pulls out a pair of jeans to wear and a button down shirt. He doesn't even bother with a pair of underwear.

"Cocky asshole," she rolls her eyes as she slips her jeans over her hips and buttons them up.

"That I am," he grins before growing serious. "But I was talking about the bite mark."

"What bite mark?" She gives him a confused look and picks her bra up from the floor.

"The one on your breast," he directs his gaze to her breasts.

Curious, she heads to the mirror in the bathroom and sure enough there is a large bite mark on her left breast. She should probably be upset by them, but she actually kind of likes the idea of being marked by him.

When she heads back into the bedroom, she sees an obviously nervous Damon waiting for her, although he would be last to admit it.

"So?" He prompts when she is only a few feet away from him.

"It's fine," she shrugs as she puts on her shirt "just don't get any ideas about drinking my blood." She rolls her eyes and looks around for her boots when he gives her knowing grin. She just knows he's going to use the fact that she likes being marked by him against her at some point. After putting on her shoes she heads to the bathroom to make sure her hair and makeup are both in place. She gasps when arms suddenly wrap around her waist and a hard erection is pressed against her ass. She looks up and finds herself looking into Damon's blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about taking you right on this counter," he turns her around and gives her a passionate kiss, his tongue sliding into house with ease.

Bonnie grows wet immediately and though her body is telling her to strip down so she can feel Damon inside of her once again, her brain points out that she has some place to be. So she reluctantly pushes him away. "We can't…I told you last night that I have a girls night planned with Caroline and Elena and you have to meet Alaric."

Damon swears under his breath, annoyed that she's right. Being with Bonnie has become a highlight of his day and all he wants to do is spend the rest of the afternoon fucking her brains out. "You're lucky we both have some place to be, otherwise..." He trails off and licks his lips, leaving no confusion about the dirty thoughts currently running through his mind.

"We'll meet up after we're finished," she promises softly before pushing him away so she can finish putting herself back together. For the first time she actually wants Stefan or Tyler to interrupt their girls night so she can get back to Damon as soon as possible.

* * *

Two days later, Bonnie nervously walks through the front door of the boardinghouse. Normally seeing Damon wouldn't evoke feelings of nervousness, but normally she wouldn't be getting ready to tell him that she has feelings for him. If someone had told her even three months ago that she not only would be having regular sex with Damon Salvatore, but also be halfway to falling in love with him, she would have thought that person was out of their mind, but here she is.

It all started three months ago during an argument. He had been acting like an asshole and she of course called him out on it, but instead of one of them storming off, he kissed her and she kissed him back. They ended up having some of the hottest sex she's ever had and instead of pretending it never happened they agreed to make it a regular thing.

She's not quite sure why she started sleeping with him. Perhaps it's because they've been working so closely together for that last few months. Or it could the fact that she had been seriously sex deprived and needed a way to relieve her sexual urges. Whatever the reason, she can no longer deny that after spending so much time with him she's slowly started to fall for him. He makes her feel sexy and desired whenever they are alone and she likes that she has been able to see another side to him.

It's been a great three months, but now she wants more and based on how Damon's been acting lately (he's gotten more possessive and more considerate ) she thinks that he is on the same page. She wanted to tell him days ago when she first realized that her feelings for him had grown, but the last couple of days have been busy with them making sure Connor and the other vampire hunters were no longer a threat so there hadn't been any time to broach the subject. But now that things are finally taken care of, it's the perfect time for her to confess how she's been feeling. So gathering her courage she heads up stairs and begins to make her way to Damon's room. She is about twenty feet away from the door when she hears Elena and Damon talking. Curious, she moves to a spot where she won't be seen and listens in.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" Damon asks clearly annoyed and Bonnie can't help but be turned on by the sound of his voice.

"I need to talk to you about Bonnie; I know that you've been sleeping with her." Elena replies quietly.

Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise as she hears Damon ask "How did you figure it how?" She has to wonder the same thing since Elena usually isn't so perceptive.

"I know how you look when you're around someone you've slept with and you've been looking at Bonnie the same way you look at Rebekah, and even Caroline at times."

"So what you came here to what, tell me I can't be with someone else even after you chose to be with Stefan? Because if that's why you came here you can leave out right now."

"That's not it," she protests and Bonnie can hear the frustration in her voice. "I broke up with Stefan because I realized that I'm in love with you!" She blurts out, surprising Bonnie. Elena has been dancing around her feelings for Damon for so long Bonnie never thought Elena would actually admit to them.

"And I came here because I wanted to be honest with you. I hate that you're sleeping with Bonnie, I hate that you're no longer paying attention to me the way you used to, but most of all I hate that I finally figured how I feel about now that you've moved on─"

"Who said I moved on?"

Bonnie's gut clenches at those words and she knows immediately that she's going to hate the rest of what he says. Yet she can't make herself leave to save herself the hurt. Instead she stays put even as her heart is breaking.

"But…you and Bonnie…aren't you…" She hears Elena trail off in confusion.

"We made no promises to each other. We both had itches we needed to scratch and it was convenient to turn to each other. We barely tolerate each, could you really see us in an actual relationship? We would probably kill each other.

Bonnie can hear the amusement in his voice and it's like being punched in the gut, but she still doesn't leave. She supposes it's the masochist in her.

"But how could you sleep with someone you don't have a connection with?"

"I've fucked people I don't even like…sometimes it's just about hormones."

"And Bonnie feels the same way?" Bonnie hears Elena ask.

"I'm sure she does. You're the one that I love, the one that I want to be with and you always have been. Everyone including Bonnie knows that and us having a sexual relationship hasn't changed that."

Well he has her there, Bonnie thinks as she lets out a long breath. In all the time she's known him, he's been all about Elena. So she shouldn't be surprised that despite their sexual relationship, Elena still comes first for him. She should have known better, but it still doesn't stop her from being hurt.

"Say the word and it's over, but know that once I finally have you I'm not letting you go. So if you have any doubts you should leave right now." His voice is passionate and Bonnie thinks back to a few days ago when that passion had been directed at her.

"I want to be with and only you, Damon." Elena replies softy and soon the only thing Bonnie can hear is the sound of lips smacking together. Hurt, Bonnie backs away from the door and quietly rushes out of the boardinghouse before the new couple realizes they aren't alone.

* * *

The next few days pass with a blur and Bonnie is thankful that all this happened during the weekend because it allowed her to be alone instead of having to witness the new happy couple. Saturday and Sunday are spent at home watching bad reality television and eating her favorite comfort food. She ignores all of her calls, Damon and Elena for obvious reasons and Caroline's because she knows the blonde would figure out something was wrong the moment she heard Bonnie's voice. Admitting that she of all people had not only been dumb enough to sleep with Damon, but had actually started to fall in love with him is the last thing she wants to do.

When she goes to school the following Monday she thinks that she finally has a handle on her emotions, but all that goes out the window when she gets out of her car and immediately sees Elena and Damon making out in his car. Seeing them in action is actually worse than just hearing them, especially when you add in her memories of doing exact same thing with Damon in his car barely a week ago.

Still the worst part is their behavior once they finally get out of the car and come face to face with her. There is no pulling away guiltily; they actually pull each other closer as they ask where she's been all weekend. For a second she thinks they were worried about her, but when they start talking about a possible cure for Elena, she realizes that they had only been calling for their magical fix-it.

The fact that Damon can shift so easily from the attentive and caring guy she's spent the last few months getting to know to the vampire that only sees her as a magical tool that keeps Elena safe infuriates her. She is so furious that she actually thinks about setting them both on fire and is actually debating whether or not she could get away with when Caroline suddenly appears next to her. It's her blonde friend's presence that breaks her out of her anger induced trance and Bonnie isn't sure if she's disappointed or relieved when they head to their first class.

By the time she gets home, she's had several more encounters with the new couple and her anger is at a fever pitch. She doesn't however realize the extent of her anger until she accidentally sets her couch on fire. After getting the fire under control, she decides to get out of house for awhile and walks out to the woods to practice magic. She's probably an hour into it when she hears a twig snap indicating that she's no longer alone. Bonnie stiffens and positions herself into a battle stance so she's ready to take on whoever is there. However, once she turns around and sees a rumpled Stefan standing in front of her she relaxes some.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Stefan points out as he moves to stand beside her. "But it's obvious that now that Elena and Damon are together, your secret relationship with him is done."

"You knew?" Bonnie gapes at him in surprise as she pulls her jacket tighter around her body to keep the chill out.

"Come on, my bedroom is right down the hall and you two weren't exactly quiet when you were together. Not to mention I could smell you all over him." He pauses when he sees the worry in her eyes," "Don't worry I doubt any of the others know, I'm just very observant."

"Well apparently Elena is just as observant because she knew."

"Really?" he gives her a surprised look. Elena isn't usually so perceptive when something's not about her.

"Yeah, I overheard them talking a few days ago when they officially got together," she continues explaining when she sees the confused look on his face. "I was planning on telling him I wanted more, that I wanted a real relationship and I thought he was on the same page. Instead I overhear him pledging his love to Elena and telling her how our relationship was only sexual and how meaningless I was to him. I can't believe actually thought that he could like me more than Elena. He's been all about her for years and has never made it a secret." She laughs humorlessly. "Pretty dumb of me, huh?"

"No dumber than me actually believing my ex-girlfriend cared about me enough to not run to my brother two hours after our breakup."He commiserates with a humorless chuckle of his own. He'd known that there was something between them and that it was only a matter of time, but he had been naïve enough to think that Elena would wait a decent amount of time before jumping into Damon's arms.

"Wow, I heard her tell him that she broke up with you, but I didn't realize that she came to see him a few hours after your breakup." Hearing that makes her that much more angry at Damon and Elena.

He starts to say something, but when he glances at Bonnie he changes his mind. Of course unlike Elena, Bonnie is usually pretty perceptive so he's not surprised when she calls him out on his hesitation.

"I saw the hesitation in your eyes, what were you going to say?"

"I came out here because I'm angry and I was afraid I would do something stupid if I went out in public." He explains, quietly. He knows admitting that to a powerful witch probably isn't the best idea, but it's nice to be able to actually admit how close he is to going off the rails.

"Something stupid like…go all ripper on unsuspecting people?" she guesses. When he looks away guiltily she knows she guessed correctly. "I know you think I'm going to judge you, but I'm not that same person I was 2 years ago. Besides I get it."

"You do?" Stefan stares at her in surprise.

"I spent the weekend wallowing, but once I saw them together today I went straight from hurt to being pissed off. So pissed that I actually had thoughts of setting them on fire and if Caroline hadn't suddenly shown up I might have actually done it." She sighs before adding in a more amused voice, "My couch however wasn't so lucky."

"You set it on fire?" Stefan laughs in disbelief.

"Yep," she nods. "That's why I'm out here. I figured I should get a handle on my magic before I end up hurting myself or someone else."

"We're obviously quite a pair," Stefan laughs self- deprecatingly. "You want to set people on fire and I want to drink their blood and rip them apart."

"I'll stop you from going all ripper and you stop me from setting the world on fire so we don't end up with blood drained and charred corpses around town. Bonnie smiles so he knows she's joking.

"It's a deal," Stefan agrees and the two share a smile before they look out at the moonlit sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance is something that has always eluded Damon. He would love to blame it on the fact that he's a vampire, but it was something that was an issue even when he was human. For as long as he can remember there has always been something about him that repelled people. Hell even his father made it clear that Stefan was his preferred son and while the man was world class bastard to both of them, knowing he was considered the weak link still had an effect on him. It's just one of the reasons he fell for Katherine from the moment he first laid eyes on her. She was beautiful, worldly, and best of all seemed drawn to him.

He felt like she was a kindred spirit and it's why even after her compelling and turning him, he still spent over a hundred years searching for her. So it definitely hurt when he realized that she not only hadn't been trapped in that tomb like he originally thought, but that she really wanted Stefan. Hearing those words had infuriated him and made him want his brother to feel the same way he did. It's why he focused his attention on Elena, at least at first.

Spending time with Elena proved that she was better than Katherine in every way and what began as a way to get back at his brother turned into something genuine on both their parts. Of course it took a few kisses, her getting back together with Stefan and, her finding out that he was sleeping with Bonnie before she would actually admit that she loved him.

Now that he has her, all he wants to do is cement that feeling. Which is why instead of picking up the chest they came for and leaving the basement, he's staring at his girlfriend's ass.

"Are you staring at my ass?" Elena asks with obvious amusement.

"It's an amazing ass." Damon winks when she turns around to face him. Within seconds he's pulling her against him and leering down at her "An ass that I plan to get my hands on when I fuck you."

Elena immediately grows wet at his blunt words. She loves how desirable he makes her feel; like he has to fuck her as often as possible or he'll die. It's the complete opposite of Stefan who could be a bit too gentlemanly at times.

Damon backs her into the wall and using his vampire speed, pushes her dress up and rips her panties off. He hears Elena gasp happily when he suddenly spins her around and bends her over a nearby stack of boxes. He stares at her bare ass for a few moments, grinning when Elena shifts impatiently. "What's wrong?"

"Please fuck me, Damon" she whimpers.

Not one to deny his girlfriend, he unfastens his pants and shoves them down his legs. Gripping her hips, he pulls her toward him before grabbing his cock and pushing inside of her.

* * *

Standing in Elena's living room is the last place Stefan wants to be considering their breakup, but a meeting was scheduled so his hands were pretty much tied. He's mostly been trying to avoid them this last week, afraid that despite his agreement with Bonnie he might do something stupid, especially after hearing them in bed together several nights in a row. He can't believe they seriously don't get how screwed up it is to basically flaunt their relationship in front of him.

Thankfully tonight Damon will be staying at the lake house so he won't have to deal with them at all, but first he has to get through this meeting. Of course they can't get through the meeting until Damon and Elena return with the chest containing Grayson Gilbert's old journals. The journals apparently contain something about the cure so Elena went down to the basement to search for them and Damon agreed to go with her. They were supposed to be back in five minutes, but it's been over twenty and they have yet to return. He grows more and more irritated with each second that passes because this is the last place he wants to be, but it's not until he hears a faraway sounding feminine moan that the anger hits him. He wants to believe they wouldn't be so callous, but the last week has proved otherwise. The moans grow louder and more frequent making it so he doesn't even have to strain to hear them and based on the sudden awkwardness in the room, he's sure everyone else can hear the spectacle as well.

He suspicions are confirmed when he sees the uncomfortable looks on Alaric, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy's faces. However it's Bonnie's face that makes him want to take action. They haven't really had much contact since he walked her home after their encounter in the woods two weeks ago, but he knows that she is hurting just as much as he is and it's obvious that she's struggling not to explode in front of everyone. When he sees her flinch after another moan echoes throughout the room, he is about to suggest they end the meeting, but Alaric speaks before he has chance.

"I'm sure we can all agree that this meeting is over," he says and it's obvious that everyone else agrees based on the way they rush to get their stuff together.

Instead of rushing out, he once again glances across the room at Bonnie and his frown deepens when he sees how much her hands are shaking. Seeing her so upset makes him want to do all he can to fix it. Obviously he can't really take away her pain, but maybe he can distract her from it for a little while. Unfolding his arms from his chest, he stands up straighter and begins heading over to where Bonnie is standing.

Bonnie inhales and exhales several times hoping to work through the anger and hurt she is currently overwhelmed with. She hates that hearing Damon and Elena together still has this much of an effect on her. She thought she was getting better, that after a few weeks she would no longer feel the urge to cry and set the world on fire at the same time, but hearing Elena's moans from the basement has proven otherwise. Interestingly enough while she's hurt that they keep flaunting their relationship to anyone that will listen, she's more pissed that they asked –demanded really–that she come to this meeting and they basically blew it off so they could have sex.

The lights briefly flicker and she is wondering just how she will manage to sit in Caroline's car without the other woman noticing something is up, when she feels the presence of a certain vampire. She looks up to find Stefan staring at her and she can tell he has something on his mind. "Stefan?"

"I know there's a lot going on right now, but I was wondering if you could help me out with something magic related."

Normally she would be annoyed that once again she's only needed because of her magic, but she realizes if she helps him out she won't have to think about what Elena and Damon are doing. "I'll help, I just need to finish getting my stuff" she gestures toward the grimoire and other magical gear she brought with her.

"I really appreciate this, Bonnie" He smiles at her and Bonnie returns it until they are interrupted by Caroline.

"Are you ready to go, Bon?" Caroline asks as she approaches.

At first Bonnie is surprised that Caroline is still here until she remembers that her friend was ride here since her car is currently in the shop. "Actually I'm going to help Stefan out with something so I won't need a ride."

"Please tell me this isn't about Elena?" Caroline glances at Stefan worriedly. She knows how much he's been hurting and she really hopes that he's not planning on doing anything stupid like having Bonnie erase his memories or something.

"This has nothing to do with Elena, I'm fine," he attempts to reassure her.

Caroline frowns and it's obvious that she doesn't believe him, but she chooses to stay quiet and directs her attention to Bonnie. "Do you need a ride home when you're finished?"

"I'll make sure she gets home," he assures Caroline.

After one more glance at Bonnie to confirm she is okay with this change, she gets inside her car and drives off.

Bonnie follows Stefan outside to his car and the two quickly get inside. "So what did you want help with?" She asks the moment she's settled in her seat.

"Nothing, I could tell you were seconds away from torching the place so I figured you might want to get away from everyone."

"Thanks," Bonnie says gratefully. She had been worried about being alone in the car with Caroline, afraid that she would end up revealing everything. So she's glad that Stefan realized that and got her out of there before it could happen.

"So I don't know about you, but I don't really want to spend the rest of the day thinking about those two so I was thinking we could hang out at the boardinghouse." he sees the hesitation on her face and adds, "Don't worry Damon is staying with Elena so he won't be around."

Bonnie lets out a sigh of relief and for the first time in weeks smiles. "Well in that case, I would love to hang out with you."

* * *

"Damon, it feels so good!" Elena moans as he pounds in and out of her.

"That's it, take my cock." He grunts sensually and levels a slap against her ass. They move together frantically, Elena's moans growing louder and louder until she finally explodes, soaking his cock with her arousal.

As she comes down from her high, Damon grips her ass and continues to slam inside of her. Seconds later he comes as well and fills her with his come. Once he's empty, he pulls out of her and grins happily when Elena turns to look back at him, a satisfied grin on her face.

"What are you thinking?" she asks after a few moments.

"I'm thinking your bed has our name on it."

"I was thinking the same thing," she agrees as she stands up and turns around to face him.

"Good because if I have something to say about it, you'll be there all night," he licks his lips when she slowly pushes the skirt of her dress back in place.

Elena does the same when he pulls his pants back up and zips them up. It doesn't take them long to get upstairs and Elena's ready to make excuses to the others about her long break, but she quickly senses that the place is too quiet for them to still be around.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Damon asks when he sees Jeremy on the couch playing a video game and realizes that everyone else is nowhere to be found.

"They went home after you got started on your impromptu quickie and I can't say I blame them. I would leave too if this weren't my house."

Elena feels a burst of guilt when she realizes that Stefan must have heard them. It's not that she's purposely trying to hurt him, it's just that after realizing she could lose Damon, she wants to make up for every second they weren't together. Still she knows she should be more sensitive which is why she suggested that they stay at her place instead of the boardinghouse.

Damon on the other hand, pushes down the brief moment guilt that hits him and rolls his eyes at Jeremy before changing the subject. "Instead of making jabs about our amazing sex life, you think you'll ever find your own girlfriend?"

Elena gives Damon a smile, liking that he's taking the time to take an interest in Jeremy's life. Even if it's just to poke fun at him. She turns to face her brother, "I know things have gotten hectic lately, but do you still plan on getting Bonnie back?" She remembers him making that pledge right before she and Matt were turned, but she hasn't really heard anything since.

Damon frowns at the idea of Bonnie getting back together with her ex, but says nothing instead listening in on the siblings' conversation.

"I'm still dealing with this hunter thing; dragging Bonnie into it wouldn't be the best idea." Jeremy pauses the game and looks at Elena, "Besides Bonnie has made it clear that she's moved on and I think it's best I did the same,"

"Well whatever you decide, I just want you to be happy."

Damon ignores the surge of relief he feels, telling himself that he's not because he doesn't like the idea of Bonnie being with someone else, he just thinks she could do better than the boy. As he Elena approaches, he grabs her hand and speeds them to her bedroom. While part of him is ticked off that the gang took it upon themselves to cancel his meeting, he won't turn down an evening where he has nothing to do but his girlfriend.

* * *

"You know I've known you for a couple of years now, I've been in your house countless times, but I don't think I have ever been in your room." Bonnie says the moment she enters Stefan's bedroom. The room is much larger than her own bedroom and though the king size bed is massive it doesn't take up the whole room the way she would expect.

When she agreed to hang out with Stefan she hadn't known what to expect, but so far she's had a good time. Despite the fact that it's fall, the weather was pretty nice so Stefan ended up grilling them some steaks outside. While they ate dinner, they actually managed to talk about something other than the supernatural or Elena and found out they had a lot in common, including liking a lot of the same books. Which is why they made the decision to head to his bedroom so he could find a book he thought she might want to borrow.

"So what do you think of it?"

"It's what I expected from you, which is a good thing" she smiles as she takes in the bookcase filled with an array of books.

"I'm glad you like it," He smiles as he heads for the bookcase and pulls out the book he was looking for.

As he hands the book to Bonnie her eyes widen in interest when she sees an acoustic guitar sitting in a corner across the room. Not just any guitar a Gibson J-45 and knowing Stefan it's definitely one of original ones from 1942. "I can't believe you actually own one an Original Gibson," She gapes at the pristine rosewood colored guitar, in awe of how good it looks.

Stefan can't help but be surprised by her knowledge. Most people he knows are unaware of how valuable that guitar is. "I bought it right before I was shipped overseas to fight in World War II; I used it whenever we had downtime. " He smiles, "So based on your knowledge of vintage guitars I take it you play as well?"

Bonnie nods, "I took lessons for a couple of years, but then I got my powers and it became less of a priority, I haven't gotten a chance to play lately." She pauses and adds truthfully, "Or at all really."

Stefan sees the sad look on her face and decides he'll do anything to make her smile "Do you want play it?"

"Really?" Bonnie immediately grows excited at the thought of playing such a historic guitar. Then she thinks about how valuable it is and she's not so sure it's the best idea. "Stefan, this has to be worth a lot of money, I–"

He interrupts her with a shake of his head, "I trust you, Bonnie." He affirms his words by holding out the instrument for her to take.

She takes it and gets into position, her left hand on the fret board and her between the sound hole and bridge. Although it's been a while since she's played, everything comes back to her naturally and she strums several different notes, not playing anything particular. The notes sound heavenly and if feels like she's in the zone until she attempts an f chord and it comes out wrong.

"I've always had trouble with that chord," she mutters, remember her struggle the last time she attempted that particular chord. She stiffens when Stefan is suddenly behind her, close enough that she can smell his cologne and feel the front of his shirt against her back. He covers both her hands with his and she has to let out a sigh because of all good his presence feels.

"This chord can be kind of tricky at first, but it's worth it when you finally get the hang of it." Stefan explains as he gently intertwines his fingers with hers so he can shift her fingers into the proper position. His nostrils flare as he inhales her scent and it smells so good he has to stop himself from closing his eyes to savor it.

Electricity flows through them as he grabs her right hand and forces her to strum the strings, resulting in a perfect f chord. He does it several times until he's sure she has the hang of it before he lets go out of both her hands. Although it would make sense for him to pull his arms from around her and step back, he stays put.

"Try it now," he whispers into her ear, his lips grazing her earlobe.

She shivers at the contact, but keeps her fingers in the right position on the fret board and strums, playing a perfect chord. Grinning she turns to thank him and is startled when his face is only a few inches away from hers. Want flows through her and when she looks into his eyes that same want is reflected in his eyes.

Trying to distract himself, Stefan moves his gaze away from hers, but ends up glancing at her lips instead. How has he never noticed how full her lips are before? Their eyes meet again and their heads move closer and closer their lips are only a couple of centimeters apart. Just before their lips meet, awareness creeps in and they quickly pull away.

"We should probably head back downstairs," She flushes as she turns away from him so she can set the guitar back on its guitar stand.

"You're right," he agrees quietly, making a point to push down the slight disappointment he's feeling and focus on finding something for them to do. "I actually just thought of something fun we could do,"

* * *

Damon vamps out and his balls tighten as he gets close to brink of his orgasm. He holds Elena against his chest and fucks her with all the love and lust he's always had for her. It's as though he's trying to make up for the times he was without her. "That's it," he groans as her pussy tightens around him and coats his cock with liquid heat.

"Damon!" Elena wails and after one final pump, her orgasm washes over her.

Damon continues thrusting, until he too is pushed over edge. He hisses as he pulls out of her and rolls onto his back, a smug grin on his face. His grin fades however when he sees the pensive look on his girlfriend's face. "What is it?"

"As much as I'm enjoying the constant sex, I'm kind of hoping we can do some normal couple things,"

He lets out a sigh of relief that that's all that's bothering her. Despite finally obtaining Elena's love, he still has moments of insecurity where he worries that she'll change her mind about him. Or pull a Katherine and tell him she prefers Stefan. That he wouldn't be able to change, but being the attentive boyfriend? That he can definitely pull off. He may not be sappy like his brother is, but he can romance with the best of them.

Damon sits up and pulls Elena onto his sheet covered lap. "It's not much on such short notice, but since it's so nice outside, why don't we get a bottle of champagne, some food, and have a little picnic?"

"I'd like that," she pecks his lips before climbing off him and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

While she does that Damon pulls his clothes on, deciding to get everything they'll need for the picnic. The smile on his face never fades as he basks in finally having everything he's ever wanted.

* * *

Much to Bonnie's surprise the next place Stefan takes her to is a game room. The room is divided into three parts, one area of the room has a movie projector ,plush reclining media seats with a microwave and popcorn maker, the middle area has a pool table, and the last area is a fully stocked bar.

"I have to say I never really took either of you for the game room type." Bonnie glances around the room.

"I got bored while I was going through my ripper stage and had it built. Of course with all that was going on I haven't spent much time down here. You're actually my first guest."

"Really? Not even Elena?"

"Not even Elena," he confirms. "I was too busy trying to keep her alive and helping her get used to being a vampire. Not really easy to sit back and relax between all of that." He laughs humorously before changing the subject. "So is there anything in particular you want to do? I have a ton of DVDs so we could watch a movie, play some pool or maybe have a drink.

Sitting in a dark room with a guy she almost kissed ten minutes ago is probably not the best idea, "I say we play pool because I'm a little too wound up to watch a movie right now, but I could also use a drink before we play."

"No problem," he smiles and heads over to the bar where row of alcohol sits. Turning to face her, "The bar is fully stocked with almost every type of alcohol so you can choose whatever you want."

"Do you have tequila?"

"I do," he nods and reaches for a brand new bottle of Don Julio. He hands the bottle to her enjoys the way her face lights up at his choice in tequila. "I'll go up stairs to get us a couple of glasses,"

"No need," Bonnie shakes her head "I have no problem drinking straight from the bottle," she proves her statement true when she opens the bottle and takes a long drink out of it. The alcohol works its magic immediately, managing to calm down the slight anxiousness she had been feeling.

Stefan lifts the bottle to his lips and takes a drink out of it before handing it back to Bonnie. When she reaches out to take it from him her fingers brush against his and she feels a charge of electricity move from his fingers to hers before traveling up her arm, causing a pleasurable tingle throughout her body.

As she takes another drink, Stefan is unable to keep his eyes off of her. He watches the way the tequila moves from the bottle to her plush lips, he focuses on the way her throat contracts as she swallows the liquid. By the time his eyes meet hers, he finds himself so distracted by her it doesn't register that she's talking to him right away. "I'm sorry, Bonnie did you say something?"

"The Tequila?" she holds the bottle up. "Do you want some more?"

"Yeah sure," he nods and once again takes the bottle from her. He takes another drink and then attempts to hand the bottle back, but she declines.

"The last thing I want is to wake up with a hangover."

"In that case why don't we get started on that game?" he suggests as he glances at the pool table across the room.

"Okay," Bonnie nods her agreement and the two head over to the pool table. He pulls out two pull sticks and quickly hands her one of them "Thanks,"

"You're welcome," he smiles at her before looking away to rack up the balls. Once he's finished he returns his gaze to her. "Ladies first."

She shakes her head, "Actually why don't you go first. I haven't played in a while and I want some more time to be prepared."

"Okay," he nods and he leans over the table to break. He grins when he immediately sinks two balls.

Bonnie watches as Stefan moves around the table to take various shots, all of them easily sliding into the pockets. He's good, much better than Jeremy and Matt were when she played with them. When he sinks the 8 ball and gives her a cocky smile, she knows things are about to get very competitive.

"I would have gone easy on you, but I figured you wouldn't want me to do that," Stefan says when their eyes finally meet.

"You're right, I would have found that patronizing," she agrees as she racks the balls. She gets the cue ball in place and when she leans over to break, she can feel Stefan's eyes on her ass. Still she doesn't let that distract her and when she breaks the balls apart, one of the striped ones go in. She's calm as she moves around the table, sinking 3 balls with ease.

Stefan's brow furrows when she sinks another one ball with a ridiculous trick shot. "So you were just pretending to be a novice?" He asks after she stands back up.

She grins at him and nods, "Grams was the best player I've ever met and she taught me everything I know." She moves closer to him, close enough that he can feel her body heat. "Are you mad that I deceived you?"

Stefan glances at her lips before meeting her gaze. "No," he says simply. In fact he actually finds her deception and the confidence in her gaze kind of hot. He's actually a little disappointed when she moves back to the table and lines up her shot. She plays the game with confidence, sinking ball after ball until only the eight ball is left. Stefan is unable to take his eyes off of her, both impressed and turned on by her behavior. It's as though he's seeing her in a new light and he loves the fact that he is somewhat responsible for bringing it out.

As the 8 ball sinks into a corner pocket, the heat from Stefan's gaze currents through her body. Normally having a guy's gaze on her would make her uncomfortable, but with Stefan it feels exhilarating and makes her want to see if she would have the same effect on him. Still feeling the buzz from the tequila she decides to test that theory. As she moves away from the pool table, she puts a sway in her hips and delights in the way he clenches his jaw as well as the way his eyes darken slightly.

Stefan lets out several breathes and tries his damnedest to will down the semi-hard erection in his jeans. The last thing he wants to happen is to embarrass himself with a visible hard on. Of course just when he manages to get it down Bonnie walks by and says cockily, "It's your turn to break if you think you can manage."

"I'm surprised to see you so cocky," he shakes his head and moves to rack the balls even as his erection grows larger. Maybe if he focuses on playing, it will go away.

"I like to call it confidence," she chuckles before sobering up. "I'm really glad you asked me to hang out tonight."

"I'm glad you said yes," he gives her genuine smile. "So today aside how have you been doing?" As he waits for his response he starts sinking several of his balls.

"Okay I guess…I think I'm mostly just sick of liking a guy more than he likes me. It happened with Jeremy and now with Damon. For once I want to be with a guy that is completely focused on me, a guy that won't drop me for someone else the first chance he gets." She pauses to gather her thoughts before continuing, "As for Damon and Elena I'm more upset about the way they got together than the fact that they are together, if that makes sense."

"I get what you mean," Stefan agrees. "Deep down I knew it was coming, but it's how callous they've both been that pisses me off and makes me want to lash out." He hits the cue ball a little too hard and ends up missing the shot, making it Bonnie's turn.

Bonnie moves back to the table and makes a couple of shots before turning to look at Stefan. "I get the urge to lash out too. I think the only reason I haven't inflicted violence on Damon is because I know that wouldn't really faze him. To get to him I'd have to hurt his pride, but I'm not sure that's possible." She shakes her head and her voice takes on a sad and resigned tone, "I really just wish I could stop thinking about him and what he did for awhile."

At those words a stray thought that he has already dismissed several times tonight, takes up residence. It's a little crazy and she might turn him down flat, but it wouldn't hurt to point it out. "I think I know a way to keep your mind off of him…we could sleep together."

"What?!" Bonnie's jaw drops open in surprise. "Where is this coming from?"

"We've had a few charged moments tonight, so there is no denying we have chemistry." He dares her to deny the tension between them and smiles when she realizes that she can't. "Why not use that chemistry to our advantage to take our minds off of our broken hearts?"

"How would sex take my mind off of what's going on?"

"Because when I'm having sex with a woman she's usually not thinking about anything but me." He points out smugly.

She thinks about the way Katherine and Rebekah act around him and she knows that he's telling the truth. Still she can't resist needling him a little, "Kind of arrogant statement don't you think?"

"Not really, I'm stating facts and I have a feeling being with you would be the same way for me," he grins when her flush with heat. "Not to mention it would also have the added bonus of pissing off Damon and Elena."

Bonnie doesn't bother pretending the thought never crossed her mind. She actually thought about it a lot over the last couple of weeks, knowing that despite dumping Stefan Elena would still feel territorial over him. The thought of pissing off Elena by sleeping with Stefan made her feel a little better when her anger was at a fever pitch.

Still she has to wonder how Damon fits in. "Okay I get why us having sex would piss off Elena, but why would Damon care when he dropped me to be with Elena?"

"Because Damon is very possessive and now that he's been with you, in his eyes you will always belong to him regardless of his relationship with Elena." He decides not to add that for Damon Bonnie's always been different because he knows she won't believe him considering his brother just broke her heart. "I know my brother very well and you sleeping with me would definitely hurt his pride." He steps closer to her, "We're clearly attracted to each other so instead of us spending the night wallowing over our exes, we could spend it having fun. No strings... just two friends sharing a bed for the night, what do you say? " His grip tightens on his pool stick as he waits for her to respond.

Several things go through Bonnie's mind, first that he's right about the tension between them tonight. She had been all set to deny it, but giving into that tension would be less frustrating. Still she's always seen herself as a relationship kind of girl, then again that obviously hasn't worked well for her. Maybe it's time for her to do something different… like have a one night stand with a hot guy. And if she's being honest she has missed having sex. Decision made she takes a step back and heads back over to the pool table.

He sees the thoughtful look on her face and for a second he thinks she'll decline his offer, but based on the look in her eyes before she bends down and makes a shot that sinks the rest of her balls he already knows what her answer will be before she even speaks.

"I'm in,"

Bonnie isn't sure how it happens, but one second she's standing next to Stefan, holding her pool stick and the next the pool stick is gone and she's sprawled across the pool table with an aroused vampire looming over her.

"For the record, I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you so I'm glad I have the chance to see," Stefan smiles before taking her mouth in a kiss that immediately makes his head spin.

Bonnie grabs at his hair to pull him closer, moaning when his tongue slips into her mouth. Her eyes open wide in surprise when she realizes that she's actually wet. One kiss, granted it's a really hot kiss, but that still hasn't happened to her before. Usually it takes a little more kissing and some groping before she's this aroused. Her womb clenches and Bonnie decides she needs more from him right away so she pulls away from his lips despite how good it feels.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks worriedly.

"I'm fine," she reassures him with a small smile before grabbing for his belt buckle. She quickly unbuckles it and looks up at him "I just don't want to wait." She cements her words by sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.

The kiss grows heated and Stefan pulls out his cock out before grabbing Bonnie under her knees and pulling her closer to him. He pushes up skirt and gently caresses her thighs, causing goose bumps to appear. Their eyes meet as Stefan hooks his fingers into her panties and drags them down her legs until they fall to the floor.

The moment they're off, Bonnie grabs the front of his Henley and pulls him on top of her. He lets out a surprised moan when she wraps her hand around his cock. Heat spreads through his body when she rubs herself against the head and the urge to get inside her becomes a necessity. His jaw clenches as he grabs her hips and begins sliding into her wet and hot folds. He watches her intently, completely spellbound by the way her back arches and her face contorts in pleasure.

Bonnie bites her lip when Stefan teases her with shallow thrusts, her nails digging into his back. "Harder," Bonnie pants into mouth as her legs tighten around his hips and she tries to get him deeper inside of her.

He ignores her and continues his teasing, hoping to prolong things between them. One look into her eyes tells him that she's not having it and her next words confirm it.

"I said harder!" she growls and then clenches her muscles around him, feeling smug when she sees Stefan's eyes roll back in the back of his head in pleasure. Her smug smile fades abruptly however when Stefan buries himself to the hilt.

"Oh God!" she whimpers as currents of pleasure flow through her body.

"I know," Stefan agrees lowly before stroking in and out of her with a measured rhythm. He works meticulously, almost pulling completely out before slipping back inside of her. He does this over and over until she starts letting out incoherent sounds.

Although he technically has no need to breathe, his throat catches in his throat as he looks down at the woman beneath him. Her head is thrown back, her long dark hair is spread out across the green felt of the pool table, and her eyes and skin are both gleaming. The fact that she's looking this way because of him causes a rush to go to his head and his cock throb harder inside of her.

"You feel so amazing," Stefan rumbles before reaching out to cup her breasts as he continues to thrust into her. He rubs her nipples with his thumbs and immediately feels them harden through the fabric of her shirt.

"Stefan!" She screams as the pleasure starts to overwhelm her body. She knows she has to look ridiculous with her mouth wide open and her breasts heaving, but she can't say she really cares when every single cell in her body is currently flowing with pleasure.

He lets go of her breasts and grabs onto sides of the pool table, covering Bonnie completely as he changes the tempo of his thrusts. Bonnie moans and digs her fingernails into the back of his shirt as the table starts to creak with each thrust. Groans and grunts fill the room and they move together almost frantically, desperately trying to get to find their releases.

"Stefan, don't' stop…. I'm gonna─ohhh!" Bonnie screams out as her orgasm hits her. Her back arches as pleasure flows throughout her womb and it quickly spreads through the rest of her body.

As Bonnie's walls clench and quiver around him, his grip tightens on the table until he hears the wood start to crack under the pressure of his hands. The feel of her fluttering around his cock causes him to thrust erratically, "Damn," he grunts deeply as he slams in and out of her. He continues the fast pace until he feels his balls tighten.

His eyes slam shut just as his climax hits him and he shoots a long stream of come inside of her. He pulls out of her once things have calmed down and waits for the guilt to fill him, but it never comes. Instead he finds that he wants more of her and the first thing he needs to do is to get her naked as soon as possible.

"What are you waiting for?" She asks in an amused voice and he quickly realizes that he said that last part out loud.

Instead of being embarrassed by her question he tosses her onto his shoulder and speeds them to his bedroom. Once inside he gently places her on her feet and pulls her into a hungry kiss. She responds just as hungrily and deepens the kiss, moaning when his tongue slides into her mouth. Her arms wrap around his neck and she presses her body against his, her hips grinding against his rapidly hardening erection.

She continues to grind against him, the need in her rising with each second that passes. Soon she begins to feel as though she will explode if she doesn't soothe the arousal between her legs. So without warning, she pushes him onto the bed and quickly straddles his hips. She surprises them both when she pulls her shirt over her head, grabs one of his hands and directs it to clasp of her bra.

He takes the hint and relieves her of the garment and is immediately drawn in by her naked breasts. All Stefan can focus on is how perfect they look. He covers them with his large hands and begins kneading them.

As Bonnie rubs herself against him, Stefan takes the opportunity to take one of her breasts into his mouth. He licks, kisses, nips, and sucks on it until her nipple hardens before doing the same thing with the other. She whimpers and the sound goes straight to his cock. He knows right then and there that he's in trouble because there is no way he'll be able to last very long once he's back inside her.

Reading the desperate look in his eyes, Bonnie quickly pulls his shirt over his head. When she sees his muscular torso, her pussy clenches and the need to feel his body against hers fills her. So without missing a beat, she unzips her skirt and steps out of it when it falls to floor.

Transfixed by her naked body, Stefan doesn't realize that Bonnie has made another move until he's tossed onto the bed with a flick of her wrist. He looks up just in time to see Bonnie climb onto his lap and reach for the fly of his jeans. Knowing that if she so much as touches him there he'll explode, he pushes her hand away and them over so she's beneath them. The moment she's on her back he slips his hand between her legs and is smiles when he sees hot wet she is.

"Aah," Bonnie's hips arch off the bed as his fingers slide between her folds. She clenches around his fingers immediately and she wonders how two fingers good feel so good.

The scent of her arousal wafts up his nostrils causing his cock to stiffen to an almost painful level and he realizes very quickly that he will need to make her come as soon as possible. As he continues thrusting into her, he uses his thumb to rub her clit. Bonnie's hips move involuntarily and she grabs his arm to keep him in place as though she's afraid she won't get to come.

"Come for me, Bonnie," he whispers against her ear. He can tell just how close she is by the way her inner muscles are fluttering around his fingers. Mere seconds later, she erupts and lets out a scream. When she's finished riding out her orgasm she collapses onto the bed.

Slowly, he pulls his fingers out of her and starts to kiss his way down her body. He lingers at her breasts for awhile, smirking slightly when Bonnie pleads for him to go lower. He ignores her, purposely taking his time, knowing that this slow pace will drive her crazy. Finally after a few more licks to her breasts he kisses his way down to her stomach before moving to the apex of her thighs.

She gasps when his tongue swipes along her lower lips and her hips automatically arch off the bed. Male pride fills his body as he thinks about the fact that he's gotten her to fall apart twice now.

"Shit-I- oh god," Bonnie struggles form a complete sentence as he uses his tongue and teeth to devour her lower lips. She can't believe how good at this he is. Right now she's feeling pleasure throughout her entire body and she knows when she comes that it's going to be very intense.

Stefan pulls away to nuzzle her sex before using his tongue to part the soft folds of her labia. He hears her cry out in approval so he flicks her clit, smiling slightly when a louder moan breaks from deep in her throat. As the pleasure courses up and down her body, Bonnie can feel her thighs trembling so she digs her heels into the mattress to give her a bit of leverage.

Taken over by his need to pleasure her, Stefan pulls back for a second so he can drape her thighs over his shoulders. He does it so he can get closer to her and to prevent her from pulling away if the pleasure gets too intense. He hears her gasp as he uses his fingers to spread her pussy lips even wider and dips his tongue back inside of her. He laps hungrily at her wet heat, sighing happily as her arousal flows onto his tongue and into his mouth. She tastes so good that his fangs want to come out, but he forcefully keeps them from elongating and focuses on sucking up her nectar. Bonnie's head whips from side to side and she loudly starts demanding that he lick her harder and faster. He gives into those demands and within seconds she's exploding against his mouth. The orgasm is so explosive that Bonnie's vision blurs and stars are all she can see.

Despite her orgasm, Stefan never stops licking or nipping at her folds. Her legs tremble as he alternates between teasing and forceful licks. Still sensitive from her last orgasm, it doesn't take long for Bonnie to be pushed to the brink. However instead of letting her go over the edge, Stefan prolongs things by replacing his mouth with his fingers.

Irritated by the change, Bonnie attempts to push her hips up against his face so she can get her orgasm. "Stefan?"

"Yes?" his smug gaze meets hers even as he pumps his fingers in and out of her.

It's on the tip of her tongue to beg so she's surprised when she demands with a voice she rarely ever uses, "Put your mouth back on me before I give your dick an aneurysm."

His dick in question grows harder at the threat, turned on by the smoky sound of her voice and sexy glint in her eyes as she made the threat. "Okay, as you wish," he replies before lowering his mouth back to her. This times his licks are more aggressive and soon he can feel her inner muscles rippling around his tongue and fingers. All he has to do is briefly touch his tongue to her clit and she explodes, her body trembling in satisfaction.

When Bonnie comes to (she's pretty sure she actually blacked out after that particular orgasm), she collapses onto bed, her limbs feeling heavy and tired. For a second she afraid that she won't be able to continue, but when she glances up at Stefan and sees that his nose and the bottom half of his face covered with her juices, she's hit with a sudden surge of sexual energy. She watches intently as he climbs back up her body only stopping when his face is hovering over hers.

"That was amazing," she whispers as she stares unblinkingly into his eyes.

"It was," he agrees before adding "and I'm far from being finished with you" he leans in to give her a passionate kiss that sends arousal throughout both their bodies.

She moans as she tastes herself on his tongue, surprised by how much it turns her on. She reaches runs her hands down his body, frowning when she realizes that he still has his pants on. She definitely needs to do something about that.

Stefan's eyes widen in surprise when Bonnie pulls away from the kiss and he's suddenly tossed off the bed. He lets out a grunt as he lands ten feet away from bed before standing up and giving her a confused look. His look of confusion quickly turns into delight however when a grinning Bonnie flicks her wrist and his pants and underwear are pushed down his legs. All he can think as he steps out of them and walks back over to the bed is that he could get used to Bonnie using her magic to manhandle him.

Bonnie bites her lip the moment she sees his large erection up close. When they were downstairs on the pool table she only got a glimpse of it before he was inside of her. She spreads her legs as he climbs back on the bed and positions himself between her thighs.

Their eyes meet just as he buries himself deep inside of her. Though he wants nothing more than to start slamming in and out of her wet and tight heat, he clenches his jaw and buries his face into her neck in effort not to explode. It's a shocking revelation considering he's a vampire with a lot of stamina that has bedded hundreds of women, yet Bonnie has him feeling like a virgin trying not nut after barely thirty seconds.

"Stefan?" Bonnie questions when he fails to start moving.

"This is a little embarrassing," he gives her a sheepish look "but you feel so good I know I'm not going to last very long."

Her first reaction is to feel pride at her ability to work up Stefan Salvatore this way. Her second and third reactions are that sheepish Stefan is kind of adorable and the fact he was honest with her is a complete turn on. She can see the embarrassment in his eyes and decides to reassure him, "You just made me come four times; three of those times were without even opening your pants. It's okay really." She proves her statement true by rolling her hips into his.

He moves his quickly, plunging deep and hard inside of her. To penetrate her more deeply, he lifts himself onto his elbows. Assisting him, Bonnie wraps her legs around his hips and crosses them at her ankles before leaning up to kiss him. Her tongue slips inside his mouth immediately, mimicking the way their groins are moving together.

"God!" she hisses as his shaft stretches her inner walls. He's barely been inside of her for a minute, but she knows it won't take much for her to come. The more they move the hotter and wetter she grows until her body spasms and she is pushed over the edge.

Between the feeling of Bonnie's pussy mercilessly milking his cock and her ecstasy filled moans, Stefan's orgasm is inevitable. A deep male groan fills the air as he floods her with seed, his hips thrusting erratically until he's completely spent.

The moment Bonnie eventually comes down from her high, Stefan is still on top of her and inside of her, but she doesn't even bothering try push him off of her because she likes the pressure of his body on hers.

* * *

The air is unusually warm for this time of year. Most people would make the most of it because they know it's temporary, but Jeremy's mind is on the kill. Ever since the hunter gene awoke in him, the urge to kill vampires has become a part of him. He doesn't want to kill every vampire he comes across –a good thing considering most of his friends and acquaintances are vampires–just the ones that are beyond redemption. So he's made it a habit this last month to patrol the streets at night and take out those particular vampires.

He knows Elena and Damon would be unhappy if they knew what he was doing, but he finally feels like he has a purpose and he refuses to give that up. He tenses and knows right away that a vamp is nearby. He uses his honed in hunter senses and it leads him behind a bar where he sees Katherine Pierce drinking from an obviously compelled and drunk bar customer.

One second Katherine is in the midst of draining her prey and the next she's being pulled away from him and tossed into a wall. Gathering her wits she stands up straight and is sees a furious Jeremy Gilbert glaring at her. The look in his eyes is dangerous and if she didn't know his history she might actually be scared. Still the look should be effective with lesser vampires and humans. Her meal however doesn't seem to get the memo because he takes a step toward Baby Gilbert despite being four inches shorter and about fifty pounds lighter.

"Hey, asshole," the compelled man yells "She was mine first and no way am I sharing."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jeremy snarls in voice that proves he means business.

Terrified, the guy runs off leaving Jeremy and Katherine alone. Katherine glares furiously at the man in front of her, "What the hell do you thinking you're doing?"

"Someone has to stop you from murdering innocent people," He glares right back.

"You may have chased away that moron away, but what's going to stop me from finding someone else to drain?"

Katherine's back hits the wall just before Jeremy pulls her in for a passionate filled kiss. She lets out a growl and grabs at his arms, returning his ferocious kiss with one of her own.

* * *

After a while Stefan slides out of Bonnie and rolls onto his back. He stares up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how he managed to end up in bed with Bonnie Bennett of all people. It's not like he's never had sexual thoughts about her before tonight because he definitely has, but it was never something he seriously entertained for several reasons. His relationship with Elena had obviously been the main reason, but he had also been under the assumption that Bonnie would never be interested in him that way. So the fact that he just had sex– mind blowing sex with her is kind of surreal.

Bonnie cuddles into Stefan, surprised by the desire that is stilling flowing through her body. How is she still so aroused despite having five orgasms already? She should be tired, but instead she's fighting the urge to jump him again. Unconsciously, she starts tracing patterns across his chest in hopes of distracting herself from those thoughts.

Stefan feels himself tense as Bonnie fingers move along his chest. It feels good. Actually it feels a little too good and now he's struggling not to flip her onto her back and slide back inside of her. He closes his eyes and lets out several breathes to help him relax. Naturally it doesn't work because he starts thinking about all the things he wants to do with her, wonders how long she would last under his stamina.

One more move across his chest is all it takes for Bonnie to decide to give into her desire. Letting out a frustrated growl, Bonnie sits up on her knees and quickly scoots down the bed until she's between his legs and hovering over his cock. A wicked grin appears on Bonnie's face when she realizes that because of his closed eyes Stefan has no idea what she is about to do.

Stefan's eyes fly open the second Bonnie kisses the head of his cock. "Bonnie?" He manages to squeak out as she begins licking along his length.

"Relax," Bonnie says between licks.

He tries not to wonder when or who she learned to do this with and instead focuses on the fact that it feels so good he can barely remember his own name. He watches in awe as she wraps her hand around his base and begins stroking him up and down. It feels good, but now that he knows what her mouth feels like, he wants to be buried inside of it. His hand snakes into her dark hair as she takes him into her mouth and runs her tongue along the underside of his cock. He hisses as her teeth scrap his flesh before she starts bobbing her head up and down his length.

Just as he's getting into it, Bonnie abruptly pulls away. A protest is on his lips, but before he can speak she crawls up his body looking every bit like the powerful witch he knows she is.

Bonnie seductively kisses him as she rubs her wet slit against his erection. She's so wet that she automatically coats him with her arousal. Turned on, Stefan wraps his hands around her hips and impales her on his cock. He grunts when Bonnie pulls away from his mouth to let out a low moan of her own.

They begin to move and Stefan lies back in appreciation as Bonnie takes the lead this time. She controls the rhythm, the speed, and works her hips in a way that makes him hit all of her spots. Bonnie is surprised by how much she likes this position. Usually when it comes to sex, at least with Damon and Jeremy, she mostly let them take the lead, but she has to admit she kind of likes having control. Still there is something missing, something that until now she's never felt comfortable enough to use while she's having sex…her magic.

Grinning, Bonnie tightens her thighs around his to keep his still. "Do you trust me?" She glances down at him.

"I do," Stefan nods turned on by the almost feral look in her eyes. He's curious what she has up her sleeve.

"Good," she smiles wickedly and with a flick of her wrist pins his arms above his head. She then raises her hips up until only the tip of him is inside of her.

Immediately, Stefan tries to move his hands so he can slide her back on his cock, but finds he is unable to move them. It's as though he's stuck in place and it becomes clear that Bonnie magically handcuffed him. It should probably frighten him that the most powerful witch he's ever met has him in such a vulnerable position, but he is unable to wipe the delighted grin off his face."I see the witch has come out to play."

"She has," she says as she teases the head of his penis with her wet heat. "Now I just need the vampire to come out," she meets his gaze and without warning slams back down on his cock until he's as deep as he possibly can be.

Stefan vamps out immediately, his eyes turn demonic, black veins appear on his face, and his fangs slide out. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into." He hisses as she clenches her pussy around his shaft.

"I hope you know what _you've_ gotten yourself into," she repeats his words back before leaning down to kiss his lips. When she sits up again she starts moving, fucking him in an unrestrained way that is much different than the other times they've fucked tonight.

The air crackles with energy as she bounces up and down on him, her inner muscles contracting tightly around him. Outside, the clear sky turns stormy as the wind blows and rain begins to fall, apparently taking their cues from the seductress above him. He is unable to take his eyes off her as she rakes her nails down his torso. Her magic lassos him in, allowing him to feel the power she wields. Normally magic makes him uneasy, but right now it calls to him, makes him want to be dominated by her.

* * *

A soaking wet Damon and Elena walk into her bedroom carrying a half empty bottle of champagne and a few food items they managed to salvage before their picnic was interrupted. Damon strips out of his wet clothes immediately and walks over to his girlfriend to help her out hers.

"I can't believe it started storming like that. All of the weather reports said the weather would be summer-like for the rest of the week." They had been sitting in the park, the stars had been bright and the weather perfect when all of a sudden the wind started blowing fiercely and they were showered with rain.

"I'll plan something else for us tomorrow, but right now I say we finish the rest of that food and champagne and then we…" he trails off and glances at her now naked chest.

"Is that all you think about?" Elena laughs as he helps her out of her jeans.

"No, but I figure if we're stuck in your bedroom we should be doing something worthwhile. It's not like its big enough for much of anything else," he looks around the small room in distaste.

Elena sighs, having heard this before. "I know you prefer your place, but you have to admit it's kind of awkward with Stefan around. I just don't feel like I can be as enthusiasm when I know he's just a few rooms away. We're obviously not doing it purposely hurt him, but after what happened today in the basement it has to look that way to him."

"Yeah," He looks away guiltily, not wanting her to know that there were a few times he purposely initiated sex knowing Stefan was in the house. He knows it's a dick move, but there was a part of him that wanted him to feel the way he did when he would hear Elena and Stefan together. Still guilt aside, he's never been one for holding back to keep from hurting feelings and he can't see that changing anytime soon. He needs to make sure Elena remembers that as well.

"Look I get why you feel uncomfortable and I'll play along for a couple of days, but I refuse to hide from him. We're together now and Stefan is just going to have to accept our relationship eventually."

He knows getting Stefan to accept their relationship is going to be easier said than done. All he can hope is that Stefan finds some pussy to keep him busy for while because he refuses to walk on eggshells around him.

* * *

"Fuck me, Bonnie!" Stefan grits his teeth as she rides him as though she's riding a prize stallion. She picks up her pace and he revels in the feeling of her hot velvety walls surrounding him, groans as her arousal floods his cock.

"Stefan," Bonnie practically growls his name as she rides him wildly, sinking down on him over and over again.

Pleasure overwhelms Stefan so much that it's a struggle for him to keep his eyes open, but he finally manages and rewarded with the view of Bonnie riding him with no abandon. With each second that passes she feels wetter, hotter, and more tempting as her muscles clamp down on him.

Time stands still for Bonnie as rocks her hips; her walls gripping his cock so tightly she can feel him throb in response. She doesn't think about any of the stuff that usually plagues her. For once only thoughts she has are getting as much pleasure from him as possible. She stills the moment her orgasm rips through her, the pleasuring working its way through her body.

Although the feeling of Bonnie trying to milk him for all he's worth has him wanting to explode, he forces himself to ride it out, eager to see how many times he can make her come before he has his own orgasm.

She can see how eager he is to touch her and finally offers him some mercy.

After his hands are released from their magical hold, he flips her onto her back and starts thrusting into her savagely. He hits her clit and a flood of pleasure shoots through her as she explodes. Her body goes boneless and Stefan makes a point of holding himself still until she works through the rest of her orgasm. She's surprised when she finally comes to and finds that she's still aroused for him. She wastes no time wrapping her legs around his hips.

Stefan slowly starts up his thrusting again, managing to work them both up into a sexual frenzy before unwrapping her right leg from around his hip and lifting it onto his shoulder. He does the same with the other leg, growling when the move allows him to slide deeper inside of her. It becomes obvious that Bonnie is enjoying it by the whimpers that escape from her mouth.

With each stroke inside of her, he also hits her clit and it's not long before she's pushed over the edge once again. The feel of Bonnie's inner muscles clenching around him makes him want to come, but he manages to hold off. He once again freezes in place as she works through her orgasm, only moving so he can unhook her legs from around his shoulders and put them back on the bed. The second he's sure she's come down from her high, he pulls out of her.

Bonnie lips start to form a frown, but it quickly turns into a smile instead when Stefan shifts to his knees and grabs her by the hips before burying himself inside of her again. She lies back on the bed, only her hips raised in the air as he moves inside of her. Though it feels good, it's still not enough pressure for Bonnie so she starts playing with her breasts in hopes that it will force Stefan to thrust harder.

* * *

A slightly sweaty Jeremy sits on the edge of the bed and picks up his boxers from the floor. He grunts when strong feminine arms wrap around his waist, soft breasts press against his back, and a pair of lips start sucking on his neck.

Katherine pulls away from his neck and whispers sultry, "Do you really want to leave?" She caps off her question by grabbing his boxer covered bulge and squeezing.

His cock hardens immediately and though it's tempting to strip off and his boxers and slide back inside of Katherine's wet pussy, he stands up instead and tries to find his pants. "Elena, will be worried if I stay out all night,"

"Oh, please Elena is too busy getting fucked by Damon to notice whether or not you're home." Katherine chuckles at the look of disgust that appears on his face. A few months ago she wouldn't have given Jeremy another glance, but between the muscular body and his more aggressive demeanor since he turned into a hunter, she now has no problems getting down and dirty with him on a regular basis. The fact that it would piss off her doppelganger if the twit found out is another bonus.

"Can we please stop talking about my sister, this thing between is weird enough as it is without bringing her into it," He hadn't set out to have a secret relationship (or whatever it is they are doing) with his sister's doppelganger, but ever since he became a vampire hunter he's felt violent and restless. He went out one night to kill a few vamps and that was when he ran into Katherine drinking from some unsuspecting victim. He confronted her, she responded the way she always responds to threats, they had a knock down drag out battle that ended when he shoved her against the brick wall of a nearby building and kissed her. They ended up fucking like animals against the wall.

Of course afterwards, he had been freaked out at the thought of sleeping with a woman that not only tried to kill him, but also looked identical to his sister. Yet the next time they ran into each other he realized he didn't really see Elena when he looked at her and he spent the night in her bed at her. One evokes only brotherly love while the other unbridled lust and maybe something else.

"You're the one that brought her up, not me," Katherine points out with a laugh before climbing out of bed and speeding in front of him. She presses her body to his, her breasts grazing against his chest. A smug smirk appears on her face when he instinctively wraps his arms around her waist and grinds his erection to her. "Still want to leave?"

Jeremy ponders the pros and cons of staying. If he stays Elena would definitely freak out about him staying out all night and he wouldn't have enough time finish that paper that's due tomorrow. Then again, staying would result him getting more hot sex. Not to mention it is storming pretty badly right now so staying here might be safer than trying to drive through the storm.

Giving in to his desire, Jeremy pushes Katherine against the door and starts kissing her hungrily. Within seconds his boxers are on the floor, her legs are wrapped around his waist and he's balls deep inside of her.

* * *

Stefan grunts as he watches her squeeze and pinch her nipples, clearly loving the sight of Bonnie playing with herself. He probably shouldn't find this so hot, but the part of him that always thought of her as innocent is enjoying seeing this sensual side of her. When she twists her nipples, the need to have them in his mouth suddenly fills his brain so he quickly pulls her onto his lap, shoves a breast into his mouth, and uses his teeth to tease her nipple.

"Oooh," Bonnie moans as she works her hips up and down, left and right, over and over until her movements grow frantic. Between his mouth on her breast and his cock moving inside of her, Bonnie is feeling an abundance of arousal. To give herself some leverage, Bonnie places her feet flat against the mattress and starts bouncing on his cock.

"I'm so fucking close!" Stefan groans around her breast as her pussy clamps around his cock like a fist.

"So am I!" she moans and starts to ride him like a bull. The lights flicker on and off more frequently, the rain starts to pound harder, the wind blows louder, and the tension between them builds and builds until they both reach their breaking points, Bonnie going over the edge first.

Stefan erupts next, shouting her name as her inner walls squeeze him ruthlessly. He's still in the throes of his orgasm when she collapses onto his chest. As she attempts to catch her breath, he untangles their bodies and gently places her on the bed next to him.

As they lay there, the lights stop flickering, the rain and wind dies down, taking a cue from the now quiet couple.


End file.
